


to be your destiny is all I ever want to be

by Thursdaygirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Meet-Cute, Minor finnrose being adorable, based on twitter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaygirl/pseuds/Thursdaygirl
Summary: He looks like a law student, serious with solemn expression, sitting alone with his laptop on at his table with latte and muffins left uneaten on the plate. She would love to eat them for him as much as she wants to sit beside him.A Reylo meet-cute fic in the cafe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	to be your destiny is all I ever want to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaboss/gifts).



> This is loosely based on my friend's tweet https://mobile.twitter.com/bakabaek/status/1330025664771026945. I admit that I wrote this so my coffeeshop moodboard can be used😂  
> Beta'd by Nadia my ghibah mate and bucin Hyun Bin gang.

She meets him at the cafe where she and her friends like to hang out for a study group project. It is a nice, cozy place with student-friendly prices but the pastries are so good that she often buys to bring it home. Their coffee is better than the overpriced ones, the kind of coffee that she needs—the caffeine kick, not early diabetes

This time she orders ginger tea to soothe her throat. She got a bit sick, getting cough from eating fried food and iced drink for days and not getting enough sleep. She's not doctor so she is not sure. The dry cough one still sucks—she feels like a dog barking and her chest hurts. 

Then her eyes catches his eyes. 

He looks like a law student, serious with solemn expression, sitting alone with his laptop on at his table with latte and muffins left uneaten on the plate. She would love to eat them for him as much as she wants to sit beside him. 

His hair is shoulder length and black, matching his sweater. He has a big nose and big ears that she is pretty sure he tries to cover with his hair... and his lips are pink. She would _love_ to test her lipstick's staying power on him. The best part of his facial features is probably his eyes. They look golden brown but there is a hint of green to them—she is not sure. Perhaps he can come closer to her so she can check them herself.

This is not exactly what she wants their first meet to be but at least her nose is no longer red and leaky; thanks to Rose and Finn who brought her warm chicken soup when she got flu last week. Rey grew up as an orphan so of course she is touched by their gesture.

She wishes that she could just steal a glance at him—who knows if he would reciprocate her gaze. But of course, her coughs and mask cockblock her from playing the role of an alluring cute girl in the cafe. She probably looks like a suspicious person with her short hair tucked in a cap and her minty green face mask like a stalker—who probably also steals people's underwear for collection. She only needs dark sunglasses to complete the look.

Rose and Finn feed each other with curry puffs, while Poe, Jannah, Zori, and Jessica are probably still on their way there. Knowing them, she has the suspicion that they are still at home forgetting about their plan to make a PowerPoint presentation for next week. Thank God, the cute mysterious guy distracts her for feeling unlucky being the third wheel for the umpteenth times.

"Baby, you have crumbled on your lips—Rey, I didn't know young Snape is your type."Finn manages to roast her while wiping Rose's mouth. She could feel her cheeks got hotter.

"Of course we notice, you keep on staring at him. You're not drooling under that mask, are you?" Rose teases her.

"Ssssh! Keep your voice down, we don't want to ruin Rey's chance to get laid, babe!"

Rey rolls her eyes at her friends and removes her mask to take a sip on her drink. She can feel the tall, dark, and mysterious man stared at her face. Rey can feel her lipstick being a bit smeared from the mask but she looked fine. Then of course she coughs again hurriedly covering her face with her hands.

There he is standing up, walking to her direction and her heart flutters so fast, at least now she can regain her composure thanks to the ginger tea she drank. He puts a note on her table, while Finn and Rose gasp in disbelief. Then he just leaves.

She just can not believe her luck.

Finn sneakily steals the note and read it. He grimaces and gives the note back to her. "I am sorry, Peanut," he says.

_Your coughs are loud, it makes me keep on making typos on the document I'm working on._

_Ben Solo_

Fucking bastard

She decides to take back her words on how handsome he is and maybe the daydream that they would go on many dates and visit here often and be disgustingly cute lovebirds like Finn and Rose. Rey frowns for almost the whole day and stomps her feet remembering the note.

"Is she mad because we came late?" Jannah whispers to Rose while Poe and Jessica fight over the last croissant on the plate. Rose just laughs nervously.

At night, she realizes that he also wrote his number behind the note. She saves it and goes to sleep with a grin on her face.

She decides not to call the next day and continues her life. Besides, Rey has midterm examinations next week. She's busy with midterm exams forgetting about him. Of course they meet again coincidentally. 

She goes alone to buy some pastries since tonight is suppose to be her Korean Drama Binge Night with snacks and he's there, sitting alone. This time Rey encourages herself to take a step further—she sit in front of him. 

For someone who just drops by to buy pastries, Rey feels ridiculously overdressed. But now she's glad that at least she doesn't look like greasy broke student just like the first time they met.

"Don't you have company or you love solitude that much?" she starts the conversation.

"So I take that your cough is healed now. No, I just prefer to do my work alone so I can finish fast. Why didn't you call me?" he smirks at her. Bastard, she is loss at words by seeing his stupid smirk.

"You want me to?"

"Of course"

"My name is Rey, by the way. Before we start this weird courting, at least you should know my name."

Now he gives her full smile, those adorable dimples and crooked teeth. She can't help but to smile back at him shyly.

"Rey," the way he says her name makes her blushes so hard. 

She decides to change her plan about binge-watching Korean Drama.Maybe tonight she will spend her time talking to him via the phone. Just maybe.

When their eyes meet, she knows that she's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title track is from He Gets Me High Dum Dum Girls  
> https://youtu.be/hOZgb0T7AM4 AKA my bucin theme song


End file.
